Be a Superhero
by mae2551
Summary: AU! Dark! Percy. The gods, Annabeth, and all his friends betrayed him. They killed Sally and Paul. One day, Percy vows to himself, Olympus shall fall. And fall, it did. The gods are in Tartarus, and Percy is the ruler of the world. He knows that if he gets killed, the Titans' shall rule, and his petty betrayers shall be tortured. He wants that. Solution? He kills himself.


_"Live well, Percy Jackson. Become a true hero."_

-The Fury, Alecto

The Lightning Thief, page 331

* * *

_I'm staring out of my window_

_And the rain is pouring down_

_When you left, I was so low_

_But I'm not gonna drown_

-Louder

Charice Pempengco

* * *

Become a true hero. Be a superhero.

I scoffed, kicking sand in my cabin. Haven't I done enough? I mean, sure, I did my fair share of failures and mistakes, but, come on. Is saving the world _twice_ not enough?

Yet, _they_ ignore me, leave me in the dust. _They_, in case you didn't know, are Annabeth Chase, and all of my friends. My _former _family.

Hah! Some kind of family they were. A family doesn't insult you continuously. A family doesn't leave you for some kind of arrogant, weak, little, pain-in-the-ass prick. Heck, even Hestia left me for Zhar, the bastard Ares kid I was talking about.

Yes, my supposed family left me for some jerk like _him. _And Annabeth...I smiled bitterly. _She_ cheated on me with that asshole. And I was just the happy-go-lucky idiot person who was a waste of time to her.

And you know what? I was just about to propose. The ring was beautiful. A silver band with a silver owl. Inside the band were inscriptions that said, '_Wise Girl + Seaweed Brain = Forever._'

She kissed Zhar. On the very beach which was my turf. I drowned them. Yep. The Great Percy Jackson drowned the _former_ love of his life.

It wasn't like I had anybody left to care anyway. Mom, Paul, and Andromeda, my five month old sister: Dead.

The gods themselves killed them. Hestia burned Andromeda. Oh, Hestia. What happened to '_Hope survives best at the hearth?_' What happened to your sugar sweet personality? Washed away by your greed for power, that's why.

Hades sent the Minotaur after Paul. He...he fought bravely. Protected my mom until the end. I thought Hades was just a lonely guy. I was wrong. He was truly heartless and evil.

And Poseidon...I smash our picture together on the floor. He sent sea monsters after my mother when she swam in the beach. Mom didn't survive.

You want to know what I did to my traitorous father and the rest of the Olympians? I sent them to Tartarus.I, **Percy Jackson,** am now ruler of the world. I have to be. Or else, the world and the petty campers from Camp Jupiter and Camp Half-Blood will fall under tyrants.

I'll let them fall. I'll let them suffer for what they have done to me and my family.

I chuckled darkly. Time to say goodbye to the world.

I leave the cabin, heading straight to the beach. Of course, I don't leave a note. It's not like they would care.

With one maniacal laugh on the shore, I slashed and stabbed myself with Anaklusmos, the only one who stayed by my side.

I lied down, watching the stars twinkle. I felt my eyes closing, and I thought, "_Finally. Peace. I'm coming for you, Mom, Paul, Andromeda._"

At the corner of my eye, I saw Nico and Thalia running to me. That's weird. They don't care at all. I shrugged painfully. It's just a death hallucination.

"Oh, Percy. Why?" Thalia cried.

"Perce, you didn't have to do this." Nico shouted.

I smiled bitterly at them. "You don't care. How many years did you ignore me? Three? Four? HAH! You don't care!" I snapped. "Let me die in peace. You just care about surviving. Without me, you'll be dead under the Titans' rule. You're just using me!"

Nico and Thalia exchanged guilty looks.

"You're exaggerating. It's only been a year. We've been busy and-" I interrupted Nico.

"And what? And I'm not exaggerating. Just go. Let me die." I heard my voice go weaker with every word.

Suddenly, an unimaginable pain overtook me, and I knew this was my last moment.

I turned to my so-called cousins and grinned crazily. "I hope the Titans' prepare special torture for you." I laughed hysterically.

Then, everything just disappeared. My vision and hearing went blurry, and the pain was gone. The last thing I saw before darkness, was Thanatos looking at me in pity.

That was my last moment.

* * *

**I hope that was fine 'cause it was a bit rushed. An emergency ballet meeting just came up, and now I have to move quick quick a last note:**

**JUST TYPE ANYTHING ON THE WHITE BOX OVER THERE**

**vvvvvvvvvvv**

**vvvvvvvvvvv**

**vvvvvvvvvvv**

**vvvvvvvvvvv**

**vvvvvvvvvvv**

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVVVVV**

**VVVV**

**V**


End file.
